A Little Bit More
by Matsuoka Rose
Summary: "kau tidak akan ingkar janji. Kita akan terus bersama! Bagaimanapun caranya. Dan kalau kau harus ingkar janji, maka aku akan ikut denganmu!". Penderita kanker Tetsuya Kuroko, Pemuda Biasa Aomine Daiki Dan Bagaimana Dunia mempermainkan takdir dan perasaan mereka./ My First Fanfic, Aokuro angst-chara death.


**A Little Bit More  
- a Kuroko no Basket's Fanfiction-**

* * *

Kuroko no Basket adalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Saya Cuma punya fanficnya ^^  
_

_Saat itu.._

_Wajah itu masih menyuggingkan senyum manisnya padaku.._

_Tangannya masih menggengam tanganku lembut. Memelukku.._

_Dan kini, aku harus melihatnya diam! Membeku! Tertutup tumpukan tanah!_

_Tak bernyawa.._

_Kita sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama kan?_

_Apa aku harus menyusulmu juga?_

Kuroko Tetsuya's POV

Wajah itu memandangku serius sekarang. Ia berdiri tegak sambil sesekali mengatur nafasnya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dan aku tahu itu. Namun aku tidak mau berharap. Tidak berani lebih tepatnya. Orang seperti aku ini tidak mungkin…

"Suki desu!". Jantungku berhenti sesaat.

"EHH?" aku sontak berteriak. Kaget! Juga tidak menyangka.

"suki desu, Tetsu…"

"Aomine-kun.. tapi aku…sakit.."

Aomine berlari kecil menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Matanya dengan jeli membaca papan-papan nomor yang terpajang di setiap pintu kamar. Dan akhirnya kaki-kaki itu berhenti di depan sebuah kamar bernomor 095. senyum yang memang sehari-hari selalu ditunjukannya kembali dikeluarkan seiring dengan masuknya ia ke kamar itu.

"ohayoo.." serunya melihat si penghuni kamar sedang asyik dengan sebuah buku dalam genggamannya.

"Aomine-kun? Tidak sekolah..?"gumamnya cepat ketika melihat Aomine sudah berdiri di depannya dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"Mm…"

"kamu bolos?"

Aomine mengangguk.

"Hari ini pelajarannya Hyuuga-sensei. Aomine-kun bisa diomelin besok gara-gara bolos..". Aomine berjalan ke kursi disamping Tetsuya lalu duduk. Kepalanya diletakan di kasur .

"Sekolah tanta Tetsu rasanya membosankan!"

Tetsuya kembali menatap Aomine tanpa ekspresi.

"Nilai fisika Aomine-kun sudah jelek bahkan ketika menghadiri kelas. Apa Aomine-kun yakin ingin membolos nilaimu bisa jadi makin jelek.."

"kau terlalu jujur Tetsu…." Aomine manyun. Meskipun begitu, dengan terpaksa ia tetap menuruti perintah kekasihnya untuk kembali ke sekolah. Aomine mencium pipi Tetsuya lembut." Jaa ne Tetsu.." ucapnya pelan. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aomine-kun ke sana belajar ya, bukan tidur..."pesannya. Aomine tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Tetsuya.

"Tetsu kayak nenekku di kampung…" serunya lalu lari keluar kamar sambil tertawa geli. Tetsuya hanya memandangnya kesal namun ikut tertawa.

Beberapa menit kemudian seseorang kembali memasuki kamar.

"Aomine-kun, sudah kubilang jangan—" Kata-kata Tetsuya terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Sensei.."

"Kuroko-san..waktunya pemeriksaan.."

"hai".

"Mau kemana kau buru-buru seperti itu?" Kagami memandangi teman sebangkunya, Aomine yang dari tadi sudah membereskan alat-alat tulisnya. Padahal, bel pulang sekolah masih 10 menit lagi berbunyi. Yang dipandangi hanya nyegir kuda.

"Rumah sakit. Kencan.."

"ohh..sama pacarmu ya? Siapa namanya? Mm..Tetsu. Iya kan?"

Aomine mengangguk semangat. Kagami hanya menghela napas pelan.

"semoga kencannya menyenangkan" ujarnya.

Aomine Daiki's POV

Kakiku berhenti berlari. Begitu juga tubuhku yang tiba-tiba saja membeku. Aku melihat Tetsuya disana. Memeluk bantalnya. Dan ia,…menangis! Demi Tuhan! Setelah setahun pacaran, baru kali ini aku melihat Tetsuya mengeluarkan air matanya. Apa ada sesuatu? Apa ada yang membuatnya terluka? Atau, ini tentang penyakitnya?

"Tetsu…" aku berusaha memacu kakiku pelan menuju tempat tidurnya. Tetsuya menyadari kehadiranku dan cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya. Ia lalu tersenyum. Senyuman yang biasa aku lihat. Namun kali ini senyuman itu terasa berbeda.

"ada apa?" tanyaku segera. Aku ingin tahu, kenapa Tetsuya menangis. Ia hanya memandangku lembut sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"Aomine-kun sudah datang." Tetsuya paksa tersenyum. "Bagaimana sekolahnya, menyenangkan?" tanyanya balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku tidak mau diam saja. Segera ku genggam kedua tangannya, dan menatapnya. Kembali minta penjelasan atas keadaanya saat itu.

"kenapa Tetsu?"

Tetsuya menatapku takut-takut.

"aku…penyakitku... sekarang sudah sampai stadium 4.." bisiknya pelan. Hampir tak terdengar. Namun kata stadium 4 itu sampai dengan sempurna ke telingaku. Meski tanpa mendengar keseluruhan kalimatnya pun aku sudah bisa menduga apa maksudnya. Kanker darah Tetsuya sudah sampai stadium 4. Dan itu berarti, waktuku bersama Tetsuya tinggal sedikit lagi.

_Sedikit lagi.._

"Sensei bilang..aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi..aku harus segera di operasi,..dan mereka sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Orang tuaku juga sudah setuju. tapi,… aku..aku takut..aku takut operasinya gagal. Aku takut a.."

Aku memeluk Tetsuya kuat, membuatnya menghentikan kata-katanya. Dia menagis di bahuku. Mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya. Aku masih diam. Kali ini, kubiarkan pelukanku yang menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah Tetsu… semuanya akan baik-baik saja…"kubuka suaraku. Tetsuya masih saja menagis.

"kau harus berusaha Tetsuya..aku yakin kau pasti bisa.."

"tidak mungkin..kemungkinan berhasilnya kecil.."

Aku mengangkat kelingkingku dan mengarahkannya tepat di depan wajah Tetsuya.

"aku janji, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, sesulit apapun keadaannya. Dan kau juga harus janji padaku, kau harus sehat, supaya kita bisa terus bersama, ok?"

"Aomine-kun.."

"kau harus janji!" aku kembali mengulang kata-kataku. Tetsuya menatapku tidak yakin lalu memberikan kelingkingnya.

"maaf kalau aku ingkar janji…" jawabnya lalu tersenyum kecut.

"kau tidak akan ingkar janji. Kita akan terus bersama! Bagaimanapun caranya. Dan kalau kau harus ingkar janji, maka aku akan ikut denganmu!" tegasku seolah-olah mengatakan jika ia harus mati, maka aku akan ikut bersamanya. Tetsuya menatapku dalam. Wajahnya mulai serius.

"aku tahu maksudmu Aomine-kun. Jangan pernah lakukan hal itu!" sanggahnya yang tentu saja menolak niatku mentah-mantah. aku memberikan senyuman terbaiku ke arahnya.

"karena itu..kau harus sembuh.."

sepasang mata yang tak terlihat memandang dua eksistensi tadi sambil tersenyum kecil. Tiba-tiba datang seorang lagi. Bukan, sesuatu. Lalu ikut menyaksikan pemandangan yang disaksikan temannya tadi sambil tersenyum.

"jadi 'dia' ya? Hmm..sayang sekali…" ujar 'sesuatu' yang baru datang itu.

"ini tidak akan berlangsung lama.." sambung yang satunya kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

Aomine menggenggam tangan Tetsuya lembut sambil menunggu dokter melanjutkan kata-katanya. Di depan mereka, ayah dan ibu Tetsuya juga saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing kuat.

"jadi, Kuroko-san bisa di operasi besok. Persiapannya sudah kami lakukan. Apa kalian semua setuju?"

Kedua orang tua Tetsuya menatap putranya. menunggu. Tetsuya tersenyum kecil kearah mereka kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"hai."

"Baiklah..operasinya kita mulai jam 10 besok ya.. Mulai sekarang Kuroko-san harus menjaga tubuhmu selama seharian penuh, mengerti?"

Tetsuya kembali mengangguk.

"arigatou Sensei.."

"hai... kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu…"

Aomine mendorong kursi roda Tetsuya perlahan. Meninggalkan dokter dan orang tua Tetsuya yang sepertinya masih ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka menyusuri lorong rumah sakit sambil sesekali bercanda.

"mm..Tetsu, besok aku datang ya..dari pagi.." seru Aomine tiba-tiba dengan nada takut. Takut karena menurut instingnya Tetsuya akan sangat menentang hal itu.

"Tidak boleh. Besok Aomine-kun ulangan fisika." dan instingnya, tepat!

"tapi Tetsu…aku tidak mungkin tidak menungguimu selama operasi. Aku ini kekasihmu..." setengah merengek, Aomine menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Tetap Tetsuya tidak ambil pusing dengan reaksi pacarnya yang kekanakan itu.

"Tetsu.."

"Aomine-kun boleh datang kalau ulangannya sudah selesai" Tetsuya mendongakan kepalanya, memandang iris biru gelap Aomine. "Karena itu Aomine-ku harus belajar dan menyelesaikan ulangan secepatnya agar bisa menemuiku, ya kan?"

Aomine mendesah. " Kau tahu kemampuanku dalam fisika Tetsu…mustahil bagiku menyelesaikan ulangan sebelum jam 10..".

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil.

"makanya..Aomine-kun harus be-la-jar…."seolah Aomine adalah anak umur 3 tahun yang baru belajar bicara, Tetsuya mengejakan kata BELAJAR dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

"aah..Tetsu!"

Kagami Taiga memandang makluk di sampingnya takjub. Aomine Daiki, teman sebangkunya yang biasanya tulalit kalau bicara soal fisika, hari ini hanya butuh 2 jam pelajaran untuk menyelesaikan soal ulangan yang -menurutnya- maha sulit itu. Aomine sendiri sudah mengemas seluruh peralatan sekolahnya dan siap meninggalakan bangku serta Kagami yang masih menatapnya takjub.

"kamu yakin bisa mengerjakan semua?" bisik Kagami ketika Aomine menurunkan kepalanya dan memperkencang tali ikatan sepatunya.

"Beres! Aku sudah belajar semalam suntuk. Dan, ini" Aomine menyodorkan secarik kertas kearah Kagami sembunyi-sembunyi." Kunci jawaban. Kalau tidak yakin buang saja. Tapi jangan menyesal kalau ternyata semua jawabanku benar.."

Kagami memandang sahabatnya itu terharu.

"Aomine… Kau penyelamat..."

"un! Aku tinggal dulu ya. Tetsuya mau di operasi jam 10 ini. bye.." Jawab Aomine lalu segera menuju ke depan kelas, menyerahkan lembar jawaban ulangannya pada Hyuuga-sensei yang hanya bisa memandangnya kaget plus heran lalu buru-buru berlari pergi.

Teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain menatapnya ajaib.

_Ini tidak akan berlangsung lama…_

Sesaat lagi, Aomine akan sampai di rumah sakit. Pikirnya, jika berlari, ia kan sampai tepat sebelum operasi Tetsuya dimulai. Dan hal itu menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Tidak dilihatnya sebuah truk melaju kencang dari samping. Bunyi klakson dan decit rem berkali-kali terdengar. Namun, semuanya sia-sia….

_Tidak akan berlangsung lama…_

'sesuatu' itu telah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya's POV

Aku memandang sekeliling. Mencari. Tapi, tetap tidak ada. Dia tidak ada. Apa mungkin soal ulangan kali ini terlalu susah, sehingga ia tidak bisa mengerjakannya dengan cepat?

Aomine-kun… dia memang seperti itu!

"Kuroko-san...kita masuk ke ruang bedah sekarang.." suara suster mengagetkanku. Aku lalu membiarkan saja ia mendorong kursi rodaku menuju ruang bedah, sambil sesekali aku menoleh kebelakang. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak datang. Bukan! Dia hanya belum datang! Ya, dia **belum **datang!

Tetsuya membuka matanya perlahan, mengamati sekeliling. Agak kabur, namun ia bisa mengenali siapa saja yang berdiri disampingnya. Tetsuya bisa merasakan, seseorang tidak ada disana.

"Tetsuya..akhirnya sadar juga. Kamu tidur sampai 2 hari sayang…" seru ibunya senang melihat Tetsuya membuka mata. Tetsuya sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aomine-kun…dimana?" tanyanya pelan. Sontak ibunya terdiam. Begitu pula ayahnya, juga suster dan dokter yang ada di ruangan itu. perasaan Tetsuya mulai tidak enak. Apalagi setelah ia menyadari bahwa kedua orang tuanya sama-sama mengunakan setelan hitam. Pakaian yang biasa mereka gunakan ke pemakaman.

"okaa-san..Aomine-kun mana?" Tanya Tetsuya lagi dengan volume suara semakin besar. Air matanya tidak bisa di bendung. Ia takut! Sangat takut! Takut kalau sesuatu telah terjadi. Takut kalau sesuatu itu merebut Aomine darinya.

"OKAA-SAN!" kali ini ia berteriak. Ibunya memandang Tetsuya lembut, ikut mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aomine…sudah meninggal, Tetsuya…."

Tubuh Tetsuya membeku. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Otaknya terus mencerna ucapan ibunya tadi.

_Aomine…sudah meninggal, Tetsuya…_

"Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin! Okaa-san bohong kan? Ini pasti ide Aomine-kun. Dia pasti sedang sembunyi sekarang.." Tetsuya kehilangan akal sehat. "Aomine keluarlah, leluconmu tidak lucu!" teriaknya. Dengan paksa ia melepas selang infus dari tangannya lalu berlari keluar mencari Aomine.

"Aomine-kun!" Tetsuya terus menyerukan nama itu.

"Aomine-kun keluarlah, aku tidak suka bercandamu. Ayo keluar!" Tetsuya mengamati sekeliling lorong rumah sakit. Kosong. Hanya ada beberapa pasian dan perawat yang menatapnya heran. Tidak ditemukannya sosok pemuda tinggi menjulang berkulit gelap dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aomine-kun?" suara tetsuya melemah. Tetes air mata perlahan mengaliri kedua pipinya. Sepasang iris biru langit pemuda itu tetap mencari. Hanya saja objek yang dicarinya tidak akan pernah ia temukan lagi.

Tetsuya menatap nisan didepannya tanpa ekspresi. Nisan bertuliskan Aomine Daiki lengkap dengan tanggal lahir dan tanggal kematiannya. Ia kembali mengingat kata-kata ibunya.

_Aomine kecelakaan. Tepat di hari kamu di operasi.. dia tidak memperhatikan jalanan sekitar, sehingga ketika ia berlari, sebuah truk tidak sengaja menabraknya…_

"kau bohong Aomine-kun…"

_Kita akan terus bersama! Bagaimanapun caranya. Dan kalau kau harus ingkar janji, maka aku akan ikut deganmu!_

"Karena kau sudah ingkar janji, aku akan ikut denganmu …"

Tetsuya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. sebuah pisau. Ia memandang pisau itu, tersenyum.

"sekarang, kita akan terus bersama…"

Teriakan ibunya tidak menghentikan gerakan Tetsuya mengiris pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kecepatan lari ayah dan ibunya pun tidak bisa mengalahkan kecepatan 'sesuatu' itu. sesuatu yang harus melaksanakan tugasnya. Sesuatu yang harus menjemput jiwa Tetsuya untuk lepas dari tubuhnya.

Tugasnya sudah selesai.

Tagisan orang tuanya tidak lagi terdengar. Kini, hanya ada 'ia' dan Tetsuya.

_"aku bisa bertemu Aomine-kun kan…?"_

_"tentu!"_

**THE END  
**

* * *

**Reviewnya mungkin? :D  
**


End file.
